Most brassieres currently on the market are made up of various components, such as a frame, straps, cups, underwires, side wings, a back band, a center bridge, and clasps, that are sewn together as one garment and do not have the ability to move freely with regard to one another, or, in the case of wireless comfort bras, are constructed as one continuous piece of fabric. It is difficult to address the many needs of a wearer's breasts with such currently available garments which are constructed and function as a single unit, because the wearer's breasts have different needs that must be addressed individually.
Thus, there is a current need for an improved brassiere having multiple layers that shape, lift and support a wearer's breasts.